In the Midst of it All
by qhswriter09
Summary: When Marry gets arrested for vandalizing the gym.


From New York to Home

Clay Norman

Chapter 1

On November 20, 1964, there was something going on that no one new about but the people that it was happening to. An elderly couple was watching the TV when a news flash came across the bottom. It said, "Just now in New York City, a plane has crashed into the New York harbor." This couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson began to get worried. Their son, Kevin had been working in the harbor for over five years. Immediately, Mr. Jameson called the harbor caretaker and asked, " Can you please tell me if Kevin Jameson is alive or if he has gone down in this crash?" The caretaker answered, "Yes sir, I can in just a moment. If you will wait just a second, I will go and page him for you and let you talk to him. Does that sound ok?" Mr. Jameson replied, " Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much." "No problem Mr. Jameson, no problem," the caretaker replied. Hanson, the caretaker quickly came back to the phone and said, "Mr. Jameson, I am so sorry, but your son is dead." Mr. Jameson replied very shyly, " How can that be? I just don't believe that can be true. Please tell me this is all a big mistake! Please, please Hanson, be pulling my leg! Please, please." Hanson then said, " I am sorry, but they said he was the first to be found." "Thank you very much son. I will tell my wife. Good bye now." Mrs. Jameson was waiting anxiously in the sitting room, studying the TV. As soon as she saw Mr. Jameson, she jumped up and asked if he was ok. Mr. Jameson, hastily, said, " Sweetheart, I am so sorry." He then began to cry, " He was one of the first to be killed." Mrs. Jameson got on her knees and began to cry in desperation. Mr. Jameson was so stunned he couldn't get down to comfort his wife. Finally when he came back, he realized his wife had gotten off the floor. He called for her, but he couldn't get an answer. It felt to him as if he was out in another world for hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Mr. Jameson began to worry again for his wife. He also knew she didn't take bad news very easily and was liable to do anything. He walked outside and called for her. He heard a sniffle followed by a cry. Mr. Jameson began following the noise until it led him to his wife. He took a breath of relief, walked to Mrs. Jameson, and gave her a comforting hug. She began to cry. So did Mr. Jameson. When they came to themselves, Mrs. Jameson suggested that they go to the scene. Mr. Jameson got the keys and they were off. 

Chapter 2

When they arrived at the harbor, it was terrible. Everyone was standing around, tears rolling down everyone's cheeks, sniffles, and cries. Immediately Mr. and Mrs. Jameson realized they weren't the only ones in pain. Other parents, brothers and sisters, had family there to. That made Mrs. Jameson sadder. She knew that others too had lost family. When suddenly she thought, " Mrs. Peterson's son Barry, works in the same place Kevin does." Mrs. Jameson looked around, but didn't see Mrs. Peterson. She figured that since she had no TV, she wouldn't be able to know something had happened. Mrs. Jameson mentioned her thought to her husband, and Mr. Jameson walked to the Harbor office and called Mrs. Peterson. When Mrs. Peterson answered, Mr. Jameson froze. Her voice was of no worry or concern. He didn't want to be the one to tell her of this horrific incident. Again she answered, "Hello?" Mr. Jameson said, "Mrs. Peterson, this is Mr. Mark Jameson." His voice began to get crackled. " I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but there has been a horrible accident at the harbor. A plane has crashed into the part where Kevin and Barry work." Mrs. Peterson answered, " Are you sure this isn't all a mistake? Are you just pulling my leg or do you really mean it?" For a moment or two there was no reply. Directly Mr. Jameson told Mrs. Peterson that he had just come from the site and in fact it had happened." Mrs. Jameson replied, " Can you come and get me please? You know how faulty mine is Mark, can you? Please?" Yes, ma'am I can, and I am on my way." "Thank you so very much. Bye." Mrs. Peterson began to rush to get dressed. In about five minutes, Mark arrived. With a honk of his horn, Mrs. Peterson came barreling out. Mark jumped out and opened the passenger's door. When they were in the car, Mrs. Peterson said, "Thank you so much Mark. What could I have ever done without you? If it weren't for you, well, I would have been so worried if Barry didn't come home tonight. If he is dead, can I have a shoulder to lean on?" Mark replied, "Sure. We know just what you are feeling Mrs. Peterson." "Thank you so much baby." 


End file.
